


The Fear That Lurks Inside

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fear, Flirting, Gentle, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Sex, rough, sneaky, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: This is going to be a short series but hopefully a goodie.things with daryl and jesus get heated.jesus mets the fear in darylor"I didnt mean to piss you off earlier." He stated."Get in." Daryl didnt need people knowing his business."What you want to hit me or something?" Paul was kinda worried. Daryl never gave his opinion on Paul being gay. Maybe Daryl was homophobic?Daryl just took a few deep breaths. Unsure on what to do or say.He got closer to Paul and went Paul went to speak Daryl kissed him.





	1. Two Options

Paul always met it playfully. His flirty looks to Daryl. Eyeing him up and down. Messing with him from time to time. 

So when Daryl and Paul were storing a few supplies in an empty house in Alexandria and Paul teased about how good Daryls arms look lifting those boxes, Daryl had enough. Normally he could ignore it but not today. Not after that prick kept invading his dreams. 

Daryl growled and pushed him against the wall, causing him to drop a box of plats with a crash. Daryl had him pinned for a minute. He looked him up and down. 

"I was just messing with you Daryl." 

Daryl was tempted. He wanted to, he needed to. Fuck, he cant. He let go and rushed out the house. 

"Daryl." Paul called out. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Maggie asked as she walked by. 

"I broke a couple plates, Daryl got annoyed and took off." He lied, he didn't know what just happened. 

"He'll get over it." She smiled and walked by. 

~~~

A few hours passed and Daryl popped up. He grabbed some dinner and went into the house he made his own. Paul knocked after a bit. Just to give him time. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I didnt mean to piss you off earlier." He stated.

"Get in." Daryl didnt need people knowing his business.  

"What you want to hit me or something?" Paul was kinda worried. Daryl never gave his opinion on Paul being gay. Maybe Daryl was homophobic? 

Daryl just took a few deep breaths. Unsure on what to do or say. 

He got closer to Paul and went Paul went to speak Daryl kissed him. 

The kiss broke. Daryl let him go. Paul never actually realized Daryl was gay. 

"You have to options." Daryl said. Paul was eager to hear. "Take this upstairs and I fuck you so hard you cant walk tomorrow. Or you leave right now and stop all those bull shit mind games." Daryl was hungry for sex, he was starving for it. 

"Take me upstairs then." Paul was excited. 

"Go." Daryl ordered. 

They walked upstairs and headed right to Daryls room. They started roughly kissing. Hair pulling, biting, ripping each others clothes off. 

Daryl grabbed Pauls hips and turned him to his stomach. 

"No." Paul said. "If your gonna fuck me till I cant walk, I'm gonna see your face while you do it." 

Daryl rarely ever fucked a man on his back. 

"What?" He wasnt sure how to react. 

"Lost your nerve, Mr. Dixon." Paul teased. 

"Fuck you." Daryl pushed him to the bed. He didnt do anything though. He was nervous. "Leave." He told Paul. "Get out." Paul went to speak. "Now!" He ordered. 

Paul put his clothes back on and left

 

 


	2. Shame?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fuckin said somethin." Daryl shouted. 
> 
> "I talked to Maggie. That was it. Whats the big deal. No one cares if your gay." Paul shouted back. 
> 
> "I'm not fucking gay!" He yelled in a mix of shame fear and denial. 
> 
> "Whats the big deal!" Paul yelled. 
> 
> Daryl didnt answer.

When Daryl threw Paul out. He felt automatic shame. Not shame for throwing him out but shame for what he was about to do. 

When Daryl did have sex in the past, with men anyway, it was in the backs of bars, in ally ways or any place to make this act feel ever more shameful for him. 

He would bend the person over. Fuck them as hard as he possible could until he felt himself cum. Then pull out, zip up and never see the man again. He rarely ever even kissed them. 

Daryl was raised in a house were everyone was homophobic, racist and just plain mean. Just the thought of being with a man filled him shame and fear. So when Paul wanted to look at him during he knew Paul would see his fear, his shame. 

But now Daryl worried that Paul would tell everyone what just happened. 

~~~

"Hey Paul." Maggie said with concern. His hair was messy, he had noticeable hickey, red puffy lips. 

"Hey." He said with unease. 

"Whats going on?" Maggie asked. 

They sat on the step of Maggies house, a safe distance from Daryls. 

"Did you know Daryl liked men?" He asked. 

"No." She was shocked. "Dont really know much about Daryls preferences." 

"He kissed me." Paul admitted. 

"Wow, really?" She didnt know what to say. 

"Things went a little fast and he threw me out." Paul wasnt sure how else to explain it. 

"Oh." Maggie didnt honestly know what to say. "Let him calm down, talk to him tomorrow." She offered. 

"Yeah I'll think about it." Paul walked off. He had to think.

~~~

The next day came. Daryl felt everyone's eyes on him. 

He wasn't being paranoid, everyone's eyes were on him. 

Maggie told Michonne. Michonne told Rick. Rick told Carol and so on and so on. 

Daryl couldnt stand around here anymore. He left. 

He went back to his house. Hoping to hide from the world. 

This is almost as bad as when his dad caught him in the back of his high school getting head from a guy for the first time. In his fathers words "He had to beat the fag out" 

Daryl planned an escape. He packed a bag and when he was ready to run Paul knocked. 

"What?" Daryl grunted. He didnt know what Paul was telling people. He didnt know what he wanted. 

"I dont know what you've heard but i didnt tell anyone anything." He stated. 

"You fuckin said somethin." Daryl shouted. 

"I talked to Maggie. That was it. Whats the big deal. No one cares if your gay." Paul shouted back. 

"I'm not fucking gay!" He yelled in a mix of shame fear and denial. 

"Whats the big deal!" Paul yelled. 

Daryl didnt answer. 

"You had no right-"

"To assume you were gay?" Paul cut him off. "You kissed him. You grabbed my dick." 

Daryl grunted and pushed him. Paul grabbed his shirt by the shoulder and pulled away. The old raggity shirt ripped down the front corner. The back fell down too and Paul could see the scars on his shoulder. 

Paul realized, Daryls not mad. Hes scared. God only knows what happened to him. 

Daryl didnt realize he could see them. 

"Get out!" Daryl yelled. 

"No." He wasnt letting Daryl be afraid. 

Paul Daryl Daryl against the mirror. Daryl tried pushing back but Paul wouldnt let him. 

"Dont-" Paul said quietly. He kissed Daryl. "Dont push me out." Daryl let him kiss him again.

"You dont have to be gay. As long as you want this." Paul said. 

For a moment, no one else mattered Daryl put his hand on pauls head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

But Fucking Rick rushed in. 

Daryl push Paul off him. "Dont you fucking knock!" He yelled. 

"We got walkers pushing through the gates." Rick shouted. 

 

 

 


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul came up. "What are ya doing here?" Daryl asked as he entered Daryl room. 
> 
> "Came to finish what we started earlier." Paul offered himself. He took his hat and shirt off. 
> 
> "What are you doing?" Daryl wasnt sure how to react. He looked over Pauls body, damn hes sexy. 
> 
> "I'm giving you what you want." He knelt on Daryls bed.

They handled the walkers. Cleaned up the bodies and burred their own. At this point is was dark out.  But Daryl still felt uncomfortable. 

Rick caught him as he rushed back to his house. "It's not a big deal." Rick told him as they walked. 

"Aint non of your business." Daryl stated. 

"I'm just saying." Daryl tried to walk away but Rick grabbed him. "Your my brother Daryl. You can be gay, straight, bisexual or nothing at all. If Paul makes you happy, fucking go for it. Or if your just looking for a fuck, go for it. I'm pretty sure hes interested." Rick chuckled. 

Daryls never known acceptance. Something inside him felt warm after his one sided talk with Rick. 

HE headed to his house and decided not to run. He put on a fresh outfit, something to sleep in. But when he could get comfortable in his bed with a good book he heard another knock. He looked out his window and saw Paul at the door. "It's open." He shouted. 

Paul came in and closed the door behind him. 

Daryl wasnt getting out of bed. He was comfortable. 

Paul came up. "What are ya doing here?" Daryl asked as he entered Daryl room. 

"Came to finish what we started earlier." Paul offered himself. He took his hat and shirt off. 

"What are you doing?" Daryl wasnt sure how to react. He looked over Pauls body, damn hes sexy. 

"I'm giving you what you want." He knelt on Daryls bed. 

"Paul." He said in a almost questioning manner. 

"You like men, right?" Daryl nodded. "No ones judging you."

Paul climbed on top of Daryls lap. His legs straddled him. He places a gentle kiss on Daryls lips. 

"You like me Daryl?" Daryl reluctantly nodded. 

"Turn over." Daryl quietly said. 

"No." Paul kissed him again. "If your going to fuck me, you are going to look at me." Daryl wast sure if he could but his dick was sure. It was hard and pressing against Pauls ass. 

They kept kissing. Daryl let Paul lift the shirt over his head but Paul made the mistake of running his hands over the scars on his back. Daryl pulled away, nearly pushing Paul to the floor. 

"Daryl." Paul calmly said. HE sees that Daryl is broken and scarred, not just physically but emotionally too. 

Daryl didnt respond. 

"How'd you get them?" Paul broke the silence. 

"Non of your business." DAryl pulled his shirt back on. They sat on opposite sides of the bed. 

"Did you get them cause you like guys?" Paul asked. 

"You need to leave Paul." Daryl said. 

"No, Daryl. I like you. I've wanted you to fuck me since I met you. Even when you punched me in the face." He chuckled. "And I see the way you watch me do yoga. The way you keep your eyes on me. I want you Daryl. If you dont want it, tell me. If you dont say anything, I'm coming back tomorrow, to try this agian." Daryl didnt say anything. Paul put his shirt on and left for the night. 


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You still want this right?" Daryl stood up, he gave him a look that questioned him. 
> 
> "I was about to get on my knees for you." Daryl told him. 
> 
> "But you wont look at me." He stated. Daryl didnt say anything. "Have you ever had a boyfriend Daryl?" 
> 
> "Why do you always have to fucking talk." Daryl pulled away with anger and discomfort.

Paul woke up the next day with all intention of getting in Daryls bed. He went to his house, he didnt answer. 

Paul looked around. Everyone moving and working. No sign of Daryl. He did ask Rick. He said he went on a run. Unplanned. As far as Rick knew, unnecessary. 

Paul thought. "He really is trying to avoid me." 

The day went on. Paul heard the roar of Daryls bike, but ignored it. If Daryl didnt want him, he wasnt going to push it. 

"Thank god he's bake." Paul heard a women say. He knew her to be a herbalist. 

"Why, whats going on?" Paul asked. 

"A few kids are sick and theres some plants and flowers I can mix in tea to help them breath better. I just hope he found them." They saw him come through the gates. 

"Got most everything you needed but these ones." He pointed to the pictures she gave him. 

"Thats okay, I thought that one would be a long shot. Thank you Daryl." She took the bag he offered her. 

He gave Paul an almost smile as he walked towards his house. 

Paul almost tripped trying to follow him without being seen. 

Daryl went in his house but left the door cracked. Paul snuck right in, closing it behind him. 

He didnt see Daryl. 

He went to the bedroom but was stopped when Daryl grabbed him from behind. 

Paul gasped. 

Daryl pinned him to the wall. Paul could feel Daryls cock trying to break out of his pants. Daryl was determined to fuck Paul on his stomach. The idea of fucking a man on his back still made him uncomfortable. Paul manged to wiggle out of Daryls hold and get face to face. 

Daryl kept his head down and started kissing and sucking on Pauls neck. 

"Daryl?" 

Daryl just kept going. 

"You still want this right?" Daryl stood up, he gave him a look that questioned him. 

"I was about to get on my knees for you." Daryl told him. 

"But you wont look at me." He stated. Daryl didnt say anything. "Have you ever had a boyfriend Daryl?" 

"Why do you always have to fucking talk." Daryl pulled away with anger and discomfort. 

"Cause I dont just want you to fuck me Daryl. I like you Daryl." 

 "Like me enough to shut up?" He mumbled. 

"I'll make you deal." Paul offered. "I'll let you fuck me, on my stomach. One time. Never again. Or you talk to me. Lets get to know each other. Then we can have sex, as much as we want. Different positions." 

Daryl wanted to take the one time deal but he couldnt. He likes Paul. He's like a drug and Daryls an addict. 

"What do you want to know?" He asked. Paul led him to the study. 

They sat in two chairs and talked. They started with small questions. 

_'Favorite movie before the world ended.'_

_'food you missed the most'_

Things got more intense when Paul asked. "Why are you afriad to admit you're gay?" 

Daryl grunted. He didnt want to answer. "Cause i'm not gay." He wasnt lying. 

"Clearly you're into guys." He stated. "I'm clueless." Paul admitted. "You like both." 

"Yeah." He stated. 

Paul made his questions harder.

_'_ _what are the scars from?'_

_'Did any one protect you?'_

Thats when Daryl told him about Merle. 

Merle knew he liked men. He didnt approve of it of but he never made Daryl feel worse for it. 

"How many men have you been with?" Paul asked. 

"A few." Paul chuckled at the non answer. 

"I've only ever been with 4. I never was the type for random hook ups." 

"Thats all I did, well mostly." 

"Mostly?" 

"I dated a man. Before the world ended." 

"The dead ended it?" He asked. 

Daryl nodded. 

"I'm sorry." Paul knows how hard that it. "Do you want to tell me about him?" Paul asked. 

Daryl thought about the only man he ever loved. Only person he ever loved. Paul reminded him so much of Danny. Expect his long hair was red. He didn't have facial hair. He had a thick Irish accent and he was always on top. The both did yoga. Both tormented the hell out of Daryl. Both had blue/gray eyes you  could get lost in. 

"No." Daryl shook his head after a few minutes of thinking. Paul saw Daryls eyes. True sadness lurked behind them. "I dont want to talk anymore." Daryl admitted. 

Paul knew he pushed him to  much. 

"Alright." Paul leaned forward and kissed Daryls cheek. "Why dont we take this to your bed?"

Daryl honestly wasnt in the mood. "I'm not-"

"Not for sex." HE told him. Paul took Daryls hand and led him to Daryls bedroom. They took off their shoes and laid in Daryls bed. They just laid there for a minute before Paul rolled to his side and wrapped Daryl in his arms. 

Danny made him feel safe. 

Paul was doing the same thing. 

"His name was Danny." Daryl admitted. "He made me feel safe, when he held me. I never-I never felt ashamed. Or afraid." He was easier to talk when Paul wasnt looking at him. 

"I'll keep you safe." Paul kissed his shoulder. "You never have to feel shame." 

They relaxed for a moment. Daryl knew in that moment. He loved Paul. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl rolled his head around and started kissing Paul. 
> 
> Paul rolled so that he was on top of Daryl. Daryls legs rested with Paul between them. The kisses started slow but built in passion. 
> 
> "Havent done this in a while." Daryl said breathlessly.

A few moments of laying together and Daryl started to feel something familiar. 

Daryl rolled his head around and started kissing Paul. 

Paul rolled so that he was on top of Daryl. Daryls legs rested with Paul between them. The kisses started slow but built in passion. 

"Havent done this in a while." Daryl said breathlessly. 

Paul kept kissing him and started to unbutton his sleeveless flannel. 

"I meant it Paul. Your gonna have to do alot of prep." Daryl thought Paul wanted to be on top. 

Paul was clueless. "Bragging about your size? Dont worry, I'm sure you'll fit." 

"Wait what?" Daryl stopped the kisses. 

"I've been planning on riding your cock, I've prepped." Paul assured him. 

"Oh." Daryl said 

"What?" Paul asked, now resting back on his knees. Daryls legs wider.

"I just-I thought you wanted to top." Daryl admitted. 

 Paul realized Daryl must trust him enough to let him do that. 

"No, not yet. I want you to pound me so hard I cant walk tomorrow. Your words right?" Paul teased. He lifted his shirt over his head and began to take his pants off. 

They both stripped quickly. 

Daryl was big. He was really thick. Pauls was long and thin. 

Daryl stroked his hard cock. 

"How do you want this?" Daryl asked. 

Paul laid on the bed and Daryl got between his legs. 

He couldnt look at Paul. 

"Hey." Paul lifted his face. "Still there?" 

Daryl nodded. Paul lifted his legs and wrapped them around Daryl as Daryl drew closer. The tip of his member pushed at Pauls entrance. 

He lisened for signs of discomfort but the only noises coming from Paul were sounds of pleasure. 

When Daryl was all the way inside he kissed Paul. Catching every moan in his mouth. 

"Your fucking tight." Daryl started to move. 

Paul just kept kissing him and keeping him close. A few seconds of slow thrust and Daryl started pounding, harder and harder. 

"I'm-" Daryl tried to hold back. 

Paul knew. "It's okay. I'm not going to last either." He knew. Daryl was hitting all the right spots in him. 

"In or out?" Daryl asked. 

"On me!" Daryl pulled out and came all over Pauls cock, the hand stroking it, his stomach and a little on his face. Paul came too. All over himself. 

Daryl rolled to his back next to Paul. 

"I think I love you Paul." Daryl admitted. 

Paul looked over. "I might love you too." He kissed Daryl. 

~~~

It only took a few days for Paul to move in. They made love everyday. They took turns being on top. 

Some how Paul even manged to convince Daryl to do some yoga. 

Everyone noticed Daryl was happier. Calmer. 

They are good for each other.  

The two stuck together for everything.

Runs, hunting, fighting, fishing, yoga, fucking. 

~~~

Paul brought up marriage after about a year. 

"This has to be a sign." Paul said as he saw the wild cow. 

"Come on." Daryl said as they walked towards the cow. 

"Daryl I'm series. We find a cow. She lets you pet her and we get her back to camp. It has to be a sign." Paul told him. 

"Fine. You find my vest and I'll marry you on the stop." Daryl told him. He lost it when Negan took him. 

Paul knew exactly where it was. 

"Deal."

When they took down Negan. Paul saw the vest.

He kept it. 

He put it away. 

But when they got back to the house. Paul pulled it out. Laid it in the bed and waited for Daryl to find it. 

When he came home he found it. In that second he knew he had to marry that man. 

"Yes!" Daryl shouted to Paul downstairs. 

They got married that night. Daryl refused to wait. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think????


End file.
